


Winter Entertainment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 6:Relaxing before the fire, and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge, prompt: Favourite Christmas Movie or Book.Warning(s):None, this is sweet happy fluff.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Winter Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 6: [Relaxing before the fire](https://imgur.com/AzeYdLO), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge, prompt: Favourite Christmas Movie or Book.
> 
>  **Warning(s):** None, this is sweet happy fluff. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Winter Entertainment

~

“We’re all set,” said Harry, sliding onto the sofa beside Draco. “The film’s ready to go, we have popcorn, hot cocoa with whisky, and the fire’s nice and warm.” 

“This is how Muggles entertain themselves during winter?” Draco asked as Harry draped an arm over his shoulders.

“Yep.” Leaning in, Harry nuzzled him. “When it’s too cold outside, they stay inside and watch films.” His voice went soft. “And snog, they do that, too.” 

Draco perked up. “Oh, that could be fun,” he agreed. “How much of this film do we have to watch before the snogging can commence?” 

Holding up the telly remote, Harry pressed the button, turning it on. As the opening sequence began, he murmured, “Right, that’s enough of that, don’t you think?” 

Laughing, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “You know, this may be my new favourite Muggle thing.” 

They snogged, Harry shifting until he was straddling Draco, who was rocking up against him, straining for more contact. Behind Harry, on the telly screen, aliens were exploding spaceships. 

Harry had just reached for Draco’s flies when the Floo sounded. “Harry?” 

Groaning, Harry pulled away from Draco and cleared his throat. “Yes?” 

“It’s Andromeda. May I come through?” 

Draco huffed. “Tell her no!” he whispered. 

“I can’t!” Harry whispered back. “Something could be going on with Teddy!” 

“You do realise I can hear you, yes?” said Andromeda dryly. “And yes, it’s to do with Teddy.” 

Shooting Draco an apologetic look, Harry climbed off him and ran his fingers through his hair. “Come on through.” 

Andromeda emerged from the fireplace carrying Teddy. “I am so sorry to interrupt your evening,” she said, her face apologetic, “but it’s an emergency. The automatic Heating Charms on the cottage have failed and I have the magi-engineers coming over, but the house is far too cold for Teddy to stay there and—”

“He can stay here with us,” said Harry, ignoring Draco’s annoyed hiss. “We’re watching movies, so he can watch with us.” 

“Thank you so much,” Andromeda breathed, setting Teddy down. “Now, mind your uncle Harry and cousin Draco, Teddy. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Once Andromeda left, Teddy looked up at Harry. “What’s a movie?”

Harry smiled. “Cousin Draco will tell you all about it while I go and make you some hot cocoa, all right?” 

Draco frowned at Harry. “ _Cousin Draco_ doesn’t know a lot about Muggle things,” he said pointedly. 

Harry grinned. “You know enough. I’ll be back in a second.” And as he walked away, he heard Teddy peppering Draco with questions. 

Working as quickly as he could, he fixed Teddy’s cocoa and put some gingerbread biscuits on a plate for him to snack on, and by the time he got back to the living room, Teddy and Draco were on the sofa, their feet up on the table. 

Teddy wriggled his toes. “My feet are cold.” 

“Where are your socks?” asked Harry, handing him the mug of cocoa. 

Draco sighed. “They had a hole, so I was fixing them,” he said. Holding up his wand, he waved it and Teddy’s sock was whole again. “There,” he said. “All better.” 

“That’s a useful skill,” said Harry. 

Draco smirked. “Sartorial spells are right in my wheelhouse.” 

“What’s sartoral? asked Teddy. 

Harry grinned. “That’s definitely a cousin Draco question,” he said, sitting back. 

The film, which had somehow transitioned into a fight between large robots and small aeroplanes, was still playing in the background, and as Harry began watching, his eyes got heavy. 

Even with his eyes closed, he still listened to Draco and Teddy chatting, however. 

“I like cocoa, so you like it, Cousin Dwaco?”

“Love it.” 

“Why does yours smell different from mine?” 

“It’s got…special spices.” 

“Can I taste it?” 

“Not until you’re older.” 

“How come you and Unca Hawwy spend so much time together?” 

“Because we’re…special friends.” 

“Can I have a special fwiend, too?” 

“Um, not until you’re older.” 

“You and Unca’ Harry have wed socks, I want wed socks, too.” 

“Red socks, hm? That you can have now.” 

Feeling a tingle over his toes, Harry cracked open one eye and saw they all three had red socks, but with slightly different patterns. Smiling, he closed his eyes again.

He drifted pleasantly, feeling warm and content, so when he heard the Floo open, it took him a moment to react. The sofa shifted and he heard Andromeda greet Draco. “Thanks so much for— Oh, is Harry asleep?” 

“So it seems,” said Draco. “And Teddy’s about to go, too.” 

“Bless you.” Andromeda sounded relieved. “I’ll be quiet then. Thanks for watching him, I’ll take him now. Teddy, say goodbye to your cousin.” 

“Bye, Cousin Dwaco.” Harry felt soft lips brush his cheek. “Bye, Unca Hawwy.” 

Harry smiled, opening his eyes. “Bye, Teddy Bear,” he said, hugging him. 

“Sorry to wake you, Harry,” said Andromeda. “And sorry to mess up your evening.”

“It’s fine.” Harry yawned, sitting up. “And Teddy was a great guest.” 

Andromeda smiled. “Thanks again,” she said, and moments later was gone. 

Glancing at the telly screen, Harry saw the movie was rolling its credits. “We missed the film,” he said. 

Draco snorted. “As far as I could tell, it was about how to blow things up. In space.” 

Harry laughed. “You’re not wrong.” Laying his head on Draco’s shoulder, he said, “So what shall we do now?” 

“How about I show you how _wizards_ entertain themselves on cold winter nights?” Draco purred. 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
